


The 30 Days of Grinchmas

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: 30 Days of Night (2007), 30 Days of Night - Comic (2003), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Miracles, Decapitation, Drinking blood, Gore, Self-Sacrifice, Vampires, sleds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: The Grinch’s selfish plans to keep Christmas from coming are upset by a group of foul creatures interested in eating the Who.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending
> 
> *** The story skips over a lot of the intro, and picks up when The Grinch is about to dump the presents off a cliff. (search for “Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mt. Crumpit” in http://web.mit.edu/tere/www/text/grinch.txt)

Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mt. Crumpit,  
He rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it!  
"PoohPooh to the Whos!" he was grinchishly humming.  
"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!"

_end original text_

He tried as he might to see that sight,  
but this far north in the artic there’s 30 days of night!  
So he paused. The Grinch cupped his ear to listen to the sobbing,  
Instead he heard the celebration was throbbing!

While he was sitting there pondering what to do,  
The Grinch heard a furious sound coming from the Who.  
What was once singing and beaming,  
had now turned into SCREAMING!

The Grinch thought to himself, “What could this be?”  
He knew he had to see.  
He hopped on his sled and raced into town,  
Mushing poor Max all the way down.

As The Grinch approached the town lights,  
he was greeted with such ghastly sights.  
The Who’s were surrounded in square,  
and were frightened as a hunted hare.

He saw a Who grabbed by a beastly scoundrel,  
his head popped off and drained like a fountain.  
A father ran with his family held tight,  
they were caught and each drained with a bite.

The square was wet with dead Who blood,  
the creatures were lapping it up like the flood.  
As the Grinch rode into town he knew  
He had to save the Who!

He was attacked by the dread creature Marlow,  
intent on causing him sorrow.  
The Grinch slid his sled just right,  
and cut of Marrlow’s head with it’s weighty might.

The head landed in The Grinches lap  
and he had an idea like a ZAP!  
He grabbed the head and started drinking.  
The surviving Who’s thought, “What is he thinking?”

A sudden change came over his features  
The Grinch had turned into one of the creatures!  
He spotted the leader of this terrible ploy  
and leapt off his sled ready to destroy.

Vincent and The Grinch had a terrible fight  
neither one winning in the moonlight.  
It must have been his heart growing three sizes  
that gave rise to his grave surprises.

The Grinch shone like a victorious knight  
when he knocked of Vincents head with one final smite!  
He growled at the rest of the creatures, “Scram”  
to which they all turned tail and ran.

The Grinch helped the Who bury their dead,  
and then sat with them while they broke bread.  
The remaining Who had a sad Christmas to be sure,  
but the Grinch’s sacrifice turned it pure.

After 30 days The Grinch waited for sunrise,  
when little Cindy-Lou Who gave him a surprise.  
She held his hands and prayed  
while they waited for him to blow away.

She sat with him until first light and cried  
when The Grinch turned to dust and died.


End file.
